


A Tinder Encounter

by Savvi



Series: Imaginary Friend AU [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill to the rescue, Bullying, Dipper Can See Bill, Imaginary Bill(???), Imaginary Friend!AU, In A Very Bill Like Fashion, M/M, No One Else Can, Not For The Bullies Though, Oneshot drabble, Poor Dip Gets Beat Up Pretty Bad, The Twins Are Nine, but everything turns out okay, puny title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6793411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savvi/pseuds/Savvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every since their move to Gravity Falls, Dipper has been socially outcast with only his sister and his imaginary friend, Bill, at his side. When a group of kids with less than pure intentions stop him on his way home to hear about this supposed friend, things don't end too well for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tinder Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this little oneshot! This is an idea I've had in my head for a while, and I've been going through some writers block so I decided to write it out. First, I just want to say that I used a bunch of random chatacters for bullies who's names I literally got off a name generator. Robbie and the group(Who I was going to originally use) just don't seem this...cruel. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Brown and messy hair bobbed up and down, curls clumping together in a wet coat of sweat. Labored breath escaped the small child's pink lips as he ran. Large, warm chocolate eyes skimmed their immediate surroundings. An empty road to his left, and the gently swaying trees of the forest to his right. With no signs of danger to be spotted, the young boy's pace slowed, if only slightly. He wondered hopefully if by some miracle, he would make it home today unscathed.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little _DipStick_." Several larger, looming figures crept out of the nearby treeline. Apparently not then, he thought with only a tinge of bitterness. Bullies never seemed to give him a break, no matter where he was. Not in Piedmont, and certainly not here, in Gravity Falls. The group of older kids came closer. Dipper unconsciously backed up, oblivious as one of the kids causally stuck a foot dressed in worn pants and a dirtied sneaker behind him. 

He yelped as he fell, landing with a thud on the back of his head before he could catch himself. The small brunet let out a disoriented moan and propped himself on one of his elbows. He slowly raised the other hand and brought it to the painful sore on the back of his head. His small, chubby fingers grazed it and he winced before bringing the hand to his face and looking down. The digits were covered in dark red liquid. 

 

He whimpered and looked up. "Opps." One of the older kids, a tall boy with long greasy brown hair hidden under a beanie hat, said. Dipper was fairly certain his name was Don. The others snickered. 

"Why'd you run from us? You aren't _scared_ , are you?" A thick blond, Berny Scrivens, the leader, asked. He crouched down to Dipper, who laid shaking on the rough concrete. "We just wanted to see this cool friend you've been talking about." His lidded green eyes looked the twin up and down, lazy grin stretched across his face. "We're just a bit curious, we've never seen you hang out with _anyone_ , besides that sister of yours." Dipper kept his mouth shut, watching the group through long lashes. "I mean, at least that's understandable. She's stuck with you, but anyone else? Well, we have a hard time believing _you_ have any friends." 

Small pools of water began to spill from the child's wide eyes. "I-I" He struggled to retort, sniffing as his bottom lip trembled. 

"I-I" The blond mocked. "Come on kid, just admit you're lying already." He stood from his crouched position. "I bet you don't even have a name for your made up friend." He taunted, kicking the fallen boy's side slightly.

"That- That isn't true!" The younger child sputtered, finally finding his voice and standing up. "His name is Bill!" And it was the truth. He had met Bill when they first moved to Gravity Falls. They were six then and he had been struggling to make friends, the number paling in comparison to the indefinite amount his sister seemed to have.

Then, out of the blue, he met Bill. It was odd, meeting a one-eyed triangle. His strange behavior and views hadn't made it easy, either. But over the next three years they slowly became friends, to best friends, to becoming almost inseparable. There was only one problem. No one else could see Bill, not even his sister. Being the ever supportive sister she was, she never called him out on his 'imaginary friend', but that never stopped the strange looks others would give him when he talked to thin air, or laughed out of seemingly nowhere. He learned early on to keep his conversations with Bill private, but of course he had to slip up. He was being mocked once again for his outcast status. The taunting burned the nine year old until finally he couldn't take it, and he snapped. He hadn't said his friend was a floating shape, but he had mentioned him. And that was enough.

"Bill huh? That sounds like a stupid, made up name." One of the kids, Avery, chimed in, and the others voiced their agreement. "We don't like liars." The blond sneered. "I think we should show him what happens when someone lies to us." And suddenly the brunet was shoved back onto the ground and there was a sharp pain in the his ribs. He cried out, fresh tears staining his face. The others joined in, kicking his sides and legs. One particularly violent kick made it's way across his cheek. The irony tang of blood filled his mouth. 

He laid on the concrete, sobbing and waiting for the kids to stop. Eventually the kicking stopped, but the throbbing pain in his body refused to wane. The leader sneered and turned to leave. "Remember this next time you even think someone would want to be friends with you, nutcase." The kids all walked off, leaving the boy sobbing in the street, tears and sweat and blood mixing as he rubbed his face and got to his knees. The sun was well on it's way down, and it would be sunset soon.  
With a pained grunt the child forced himself up, going back to pick up the book bag he had dropped in his panic, and making his way home.

\----------

With a small sniffle, he opened the shack door and glanced around. No sign of anyone being home were present. The twin let outside a sigh of relief. He slowly made his way to the stairs and climbed, a small wince on his face for every stair he was forced to bend his scratched and bloodied knees. As soon as he climbed the last step, the twin dashed into the bathroom as fast as his battered body would let him. A quiet click echoed in the otherwise silent house as his small hands locked the door. 

Rummaging through the cabinets, the boy managed to find all of the bandages, gauze, and medicine in record time. He was very acquainted with their location by now. As he started to place the first band-aid, a bright blue light flashed and he was forced to shut his eyes. Almost immediately it disappeared. "Hey Bill." The brunet called, nervousness creeping into his voice. Bill was never happy to see these kinds of things.

"Hiya Pine-" The triangle stopped, midsentence. His single eye widened in surprise and then narrowed dangerously. "Who?" He asked, the tone and echo of his voice left no room for argument. 

"It w-was just some kids, from school! It's no big deal Bill, really…" Dipper stuttered, not meeting the other's harsh gaze. Bill floated lower, and put a small three fingered hand under the brunet's chin, lifting his head and forcing the boy to meet his gaze.

" _PineTree._ " He hissed, eyelashes ghosting over Dipper's own. His eye suddenly glowed a brilliant blue. " _Who was it?_ " 

The twin's breath hitched, and the rosy color of his freckled cheeks darkened. "…Berny Scrivens, Don Maynard, Sharona Slayter, and Avery Wyndham." He whispered, voice barely audible. Bill released his grip on the child's chin and floated back slightly, eye returning to it's normal color. 

"Thanks kid!" He called, voice cheery and joyful, as if the last few moments had never happened. "Your old pal Bill will help you out." He snapped his fingers, and suddenly all of the young twin's bruises and cuts were gone. He recalled the few times before Bill had done this. Normally they left the wounds to heal on their own, something about burning energy, Bill had explained. He must have been quite mad, then, Dipper realized. 

The brunet lept up from his seated spot of the tiled floor and offered his friend a bright grin. "Thanks Bill!" He stood on the tips of his toes and wrapped his small arms around the other in a hug. Bill chuckled, wrapping one thin black arm around the boy and running the other through his curly locks. 

"Sure kid, but I've got some business I need to deal with. I'll see you later. Take a shower maybe, you smell." Though the last bit was added on playfully, the brunet nodded as Bill vanished in another bright flash of light. 

\----------

After he washed the dirt, sweat, grime, and drying blood from his newly wound-free body, Dipper pulled on a soft T-shirt and pajama pants and made his way downstairs. He was greeted with the sight of his sister and great uncle, arms full of groceries. He moved to take a handful from them and set them on the table. "Hey kid, sorry we left you home alone but _someone just had_ to go buy three new balls of yarn _as soon as_ she got home, and that lead to grocery shopping and well, you're alright, right?" Stan questioned. 

Dipper nodded with a small smile. "I'm fine." Stan nodded, satisfied with the answer, and moved to unload the bags. His sister was not so easily convinced. Her chocolate eyes, identical to his own, traveled over every visible inch of skin, undoubtedly looking for any sign of bruises or cuts. She was the only one aside from Bill to know about his little bullying issue. Normally, they walked home together and that was enough to stop at least the worst of the wounds. Both physical and mental. But today, he had seen fit to stay after school in the library. Only after several reassurances that he would be _fine_ did Mabel finally let up. How wrong he turned out to be. Or right, now, he mused, considering that Bill had healed all the damage the older kids had done. 

"Are you really alright?" Mabel asked, voice laced with concern. He nodded, curls bobbing lightly. 

"I'm fine Mabel." He assured her, opting to leave the _little_ part about the brutal beating and Bill out. She smiled, pleased with his answer, and threw an arm around him. "Great! Then come check out all my cool new yarn! I even got some that’s glow-in-the-dark sparkles!" She exclaimed excitedly. He followed silently, a content ease washing over him. 

\----------  
After the overly showy and very sparkly display, the twins ate dinner and made their way to the living room to watch the newest episode of Ducktective. Mabel claimed the chair, body sprawled out across the cushioned surface overdramatically. 

Dipper sat on the floor, cross legged. He let out a small yawn and watched the new episode start to end, not interested enough to really pay attention. He let his heavy lids close when a bright blue light flashed beside him. "Hey Bill." He greeted, Mabel had long ago fallen asleep and Dipper was free of the worry of anyone else ridiculing him for his friend, for now atleast. Bill was _real_ , and Dipper was fine if no one believed him, as long as he never forgot it. 

The triangle chuckled and rested a hand on the small brunet's shoulder. "Hey kid." He gently shook the child's shoulder, and he opened his eyes. "Don't fall asleep on me yet PineTree, I just got here!" The brunet nodded and stretched his arms, letting out a small yawn. Suddenly the TV flashed from a rerun of Ghost Harassers in the middle of it's episode to a woman dressed in a suit with a microphone. In the background of the image was a house consumed by flames. Bright blue flames that worked at devouring the house at an almost unnatural speed.

_"Good evening Gravity Falls! I'm reporter Shandra Jimenez, bringing you a shocking emergency report! Just moments ago, five houses across the Gravity Falls area have burst into flame! Blue flames! This strange incident has caused the known death of at least six different people, Berny Scrivens, Alissa Scrivens, Don Maynard, Sharona Slayter, Johnny Slayeter, and Avery Wyndham. The Gravity Falls fire department is working their hardest to make sure no other casualties occur. This is all the news we have for now, but we will keep hourly updates on this catastrophe. Back to your scheduled programming."_

In the background, Dipper heard Bill giggle slightly. The brunet only gave a tired smile and leaned into the other's touch as he moved to place a hand on the boy's soft hair. The twin sighed peacefully and felt the sweet call of sleep. He didn't bother to ask Bill about the houses, or the strange blue flames, or the people that died. The brunet decided he didn't want to know if his friend had some kind of evil dark powers. Even if Bill had killed all of those people, Dipper found that he couldn't find it in himself to hate his bestfriend, evil floating shape or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp that's that! Hope you enjoyed! I feel like I should explain that Dipper doesn't know Bill's a demon, which is why he isn't directly called one. This is a really fun AU to write, so I may write more for it at some point! Comments, Kudos, and Critiques always appreciated. Oh and this was not edited or anything, so apologies for any spelling errors.


End file.
